Therapy
by crazysmile15
Summary: There is always some madness in love. But there is also always reason in madness.'- By Friedrich Nietzshe. You must REVIEW! A little R&R people. Please! P.S:Later chapters rated M!
1. Chapter 1: Before You

**Therapy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the songs or quotes.

**Words:** 765

**Rated:** T

**Pairing: **Tobi/Sakura

**Summary:** "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." **- By Friendrich Nietzshe**

**Note:** Madara _**habsdhvd**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter.1 Before You**

Baby, before you  
Well, I was bad news  
In lettin' me love you  
I think I can get through

Oh, baby before you  
Well, I was so scared  
I was a train wreck waitin' to happen  
On the way to nowhere

And now I think it's kinda funny that you say you love me  
You tell me that I'm crazy then you smile

And now I think I'll get through  
The end of the world  
And now I think I'll get through  
Bein' a girl  
Now I think I'll get through  
Anything  
And now I think I'll get through

Now honey around you  
I'm feelin' so good  
'Cause you picked me up out of the rough  
And you polished me up and made me brand new

And baby before you, ho ho  
There was just a black hole  
Yeah I was beat down, blacked out  
My darling you couldn't even know

But ever since I met you on a cloudy Monday  
I can't believe how much I love the rain

And now I think I'll get through  
The end of the world  
And now I think I'll get through  
Life as a girl  
Now I think I'll get through  
Anything  
Now I think I'll get through

Ever since I met you on a cloudy Monday  
I can't believe how much I love the rain

And now I think I'll get through  
The end of the world  
And now I think I'll get through  
Life as a girl  
Now I think I'll get through  
Anything  
Now I think I'll get through

Oh ... ho ...  
Now I think I'll get through  
Oh ...  
Now I think I'll get through  
Oh ... ho ...  
And now I think I'll get through

And now I think I'll get through  
Oh, and now I think I'll get through  
Oh, and now I think I'll get through – By CHANTAL KREVIAZUK

As a medic, you see deaths, life, and redemption. And above all rebirth. When I was a child. I was conscious of my look, my behavior and my lifestyle. When I a teenager I grew to understand something, that changed me somewhat.

I always stood by Team 7, always on the sidelines. You could say I was a damsel in distress. I cared not if I could fight, but if I could be saved. But when you lose hold of things clear to you, your perspective is thrown off. I was selfish and annoying, my behavior was terrible. When I lost what my true meaning of the world was, I told myself changes would be made.

So I grew, and became a medic-nin. Devoting my time to healing and practicing, no one else mattered now as long as I could be something or someone. Even so, don't think for a moment being a medic is nothing compared to a battlefield. They are both the same, you see blood and gore, fights break out and you get scared.

As a medic I have taken on many cases, healed many patients. It's the people you don't know that give you a shock. I was taught to heal wounds, give surgery's and study the anatomy of a human. I t was as an afterthought that I learnt sociology and the study of the mind. In short therapy, or being a therapist.

I wasn't great, but adequate enough to pass and help people. I was still a bit new at it, but I was shocked when I found my first and last patient. I had found Tobi in a building, old and run down but was still standing. Somehow I had felt compelled to go inside, and then get trapped in there. Ah, how naïve I was back then, in those few minutes.

Tobi was shocked to find that an actual human had entered his domain. Frankly, he has given up on human interactions. He only went out to eat and then set up his chakra traps again. So, when this female Tobi slightly recognized stumbled in. Madara went crazy wanting to fuck her after being deprived for so long.

It was pandemonium after that, Sakura got all defensive and hit Tobi really hard on the head. The second attack broke his ribs, and the third went for his groin. However, Madara jumped in to save Tobi and his package, they would still need that.

"Tobi is good, miss. Don't hurt Tobi." Tobi's hands covered his already masked face, for protection. _**"Grow some balls,"**_ Madara said from within Tobi's head. Tobi ignored Madara, opting for looking at the obviously beautiful woman who had just bashed him in. "Tobi did not mean to startle you, miss. Tobi is not bad, Tobi is good boy." Sakura lowered her fists, looking over Tobi's profile.

Tobi had grown out his hair; it was now shoulder length and a rich chocolate brown. His mask pretty much covered his face, only his left sharigan eye was exposed. He wore a baggy black flannel shirt, with oversized black cargo pants. They hung loosely around his skinny waist. In all Tobi looked like a lanky bag of bones bundled up in oversized clothing. He looked hungry, and not only in one sense.

Tobi needed healing and it also seemed he needed mental help. But most of all he needed food, nutrients to focus his mind. "First of all my name is Sakura, second of all how the hell can I get out of here." Sakura knew she sounded like a bitch, but she had to refuse her help from an S-class criminal. Even though her job entitled her to help the needy, he was he was trouble with a cherry on top.

"Tobi can help with that. Tobi knows how to get out, Miss Sakura. Tobi hopes he can help Miss Sakura with anything she wants." Tobi looked at Sakura eagerly, like a dog waiting for a bone to gnaw on. Sakura really felt bad about ditching him, he really was easy to be around. Most men, especially criminals would have raped her by now. But Tobi respected the boundaries set for them.

The odd thing was that after Tobi had shown her the way out, she felt very weird. Like she was truly depriving a man of finally being normal. If normal could be defined, Tobi was just another criminal without a cause, or job. Just disappearing and fading out. But was that really what she wanted? If she thought about it, she was being selfish again.

………

**Fin**

**Quote: **Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix. **– By** **Christina Balwin**

**A/N:**** First chapter people, a round of applause. That took long. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Everywhere

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto, the songs or quotes!

**Pairing:** Tobi/Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Words:** 546

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh 

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? – By Michelle Branch

Chapter.2 Everywhere

Weeks passed, and still Sakura thought of Tobi. Akatsuki had vanished and died off many years ago. Then why was it that she still felt the need to protect Konoha from Tobi, who was not a threat. Really, he was just another confused and misplaced psychopath. He lived in a run down complex, and hardly could fend for himself.

At work, she would close her eyes, and just think about what Tobi could be doing right now. Who knows? He could have been starving himself, or worst attempting suicide. Then Sakura's eyes would shoot open, and she would panic. Usually Tsunade-shisoo would tell her what to do, but she felt like keeping Tobi a secret. Because when you had a secret, it was all yours.

Tobi sat quietly in the old Akatsuki hideout. Looking at the wall, neither him nor Madara could get Sakura out of there minds. Tobi wondered why he had let her slip away so easily, as if she had fallen into the old cracks of the house. Only leaving behind her voice to taunt him. He really was alone too much of the time.

He had eaten and was now just sitting looking at the ceiling. _**"You fucked you kid,**_ _**you should have locked her in our room,"**_ Madara growled. "Tobi could not do that to Miss Sakura," Tobi replied to himself. Today had looked promising, but then clouds had formed. The building would leak and get exceedingly damp and cold soon.

Sakura looked outside her office window; it was dark and gray looking. It would rain in a matter of minutes. Rain pattered against Sakura's window, how was Tobi going to survive this weather? When she had been in the supposed Akatsuki hideout, it had looked like it could be flooded in a matter of seconds. **Arrg!** Why did she care?!

After Sakura's shift at the hospital, she kept on thinking about Tobi. He was everywhere in her mind. She rushed to her apartment, grabbing her bag pack. She put a warm blanket inside, some bandages, and a tone of instant Ramen into her pack. Then she rushed out of her apartment, completely forgetting her umbrella.

Tobi sat on the floor, still looking up at the ceiling. Once and a while he looked away, because the dripping water would get in his eye. Tobi had been doing the same routine for five years now. After that explosion from Deidara-senpai, he could no longer find the other members of Akatsuki. Instead, he spent his time aimlessly walking around, probably becoming crazier.

The sound of a door being opened and closed startled Tobi. He got up slowly, hiding in the darkness. The rain had drenched him, and he shivered, his breath coming out in cold gusts. Who was here, and what did they want?

Sakura was freezing, all that running in the cold had gotten her wet. She walked quietly into the building there were puddles everywhere. As she neared a specific room, she could sense someone. Her breathing picked up, she should have thought this out. However, she was here now for Tobi.

"Tobi, it's me, Sakura," she said loudly enough for him to hear. Tobi sighed with relief; his savior had turned out to be an angel with pink hair.

…………

**Fin**

**Quote: To be alone is to be different, to be different is to be alone. – By Suzanne Gordon**

**A/N:**** Wasn't that lovely, now we know Sakura has a conscience. GO SAKURA! Review please! ByE;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Collide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the songs or quotes!

**Pairing:** Tobi/Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Words:** 567

………………………………………………………………………………

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
Don't stop here I've lost my place I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide – By Howie Day

Chapter.3 Collide

How could she explain what Tobi was? It was harder than she thought it would have been. It wasn't that he was a complex kind of person he wasn't Kakashi or Sasuke. When you learnt psychology, you had to analyze the exterior before you got to the interior. You had to study there habits, and lifestyle.

Tobi's day consisted of pretty much walking around and looking at her. So instead, she spent her time cleaning the old building. Finding new and interesting crevices to wash and renew, making it shine and sparkle. So Sakura decided today would be Tobi's first session, or Madara's whichever came out. Although truth be told she wished it would be Tobi, she was safer with him.

Tobi sighed; Sakura had decided today that they would start there sessions. He hoped Madara would not talk, but Tobi was not known to have much lick. He sat awkwardly onto the couch that was placed in the sunlit room. The drapes gently swaying to the rhythm of the wind. Sakura walked in and sat on a chair looking directly at him.

The sound of paper being shuffled and cleaned up were the only sounds in the room. Finally, Sakura placed them in a small pile next to the chair, with a paper weight in them. She held a notebook and a pen in her hands, prepared to interrogate him. Tobi hoped the questions wouldn't be to hard, he hated tests. _"Take a deep breath"_, Tobi thought.

"What is your favorite color?" Sakura said, clearly in the quiet room. Tobi thought this would be hard. "Orange," Tobi said, to which Sakura quickly jotted down. "What is your greatest fear, Tobi?" Tobi panicked for a moment, what was his greatest a truest fear. Over the years, Tobi had had many; like spiders, the dark, being alone, and Madara.

But maybe Tobi's greatest fear at the moment was having Sakura leave. Life just wasn't fair, to bring a woman into his life, and then take her away. It was an odd form of torture Tobi was not familiar with. Sakura was still waiting patiently for him to answer. "Tobi is afraid of the nightmares Tobi has, Miss Sakura."

Sakura wrote down _"nightmares"_, she was curious to know what sort if nightmares. "Tobi can you tell me what sort of nightmares you have?" Sakura said gently, so as not to pressure him. "Tobi does not wish to speak of nightmares anymore. Sorry Miss Sakura if Tobi has disappointed you. Tobi will go now." Before Sakura could say otherwise, Tobi was up and out the door. She had asked only three questions, had gotten two answered. And was still suspended in suspense about Tobi's nightmares.

Tobi really did feel bad for ditching Sakura; he just wasn't ready for that kind of question. His nightmares were for him alone to know, and for Madara to make fun of. They were personal, and had been accruing ever since he could remember. His memories though were jumbled and very few. So making new one's were crucial to saving his humanity.

Sakura still sat, looking at the spot where Tobi had once vacated. Tobi was an open book sometimes, and other times was closed and locked up. Her world had collided with Tobi's, but she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

…………

**Fin**

**Quote: Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all. - By William Goldman**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I have written two other chapters to this fic, but in all, there will be eleven chapters. Updating will be slow, so please do cause a riot. I still need loyal fans. REVIEW! Please. **


	4. Chapter 4: You Found Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the songs or the quotes!

**Pairing:** Tobi/Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Words:** 700

**Note: **_jdfhjdhf _thoughts and _**ejfhrfh**_ Madara remember this people!

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter.4 You Found Me

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
[You Found Me lyrics on 

The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me - By Kelly Clarkson

As night drew near, preparations for bed were made. The village houses closed snug and tight, for no demons could enter. The lights turned out, and whispers of goodnight were said. The bright full moon tonight was not hiding behind any clouds. Far off in the distance, one building still had one light candle.

Tobi sat on his bed; he no longer slept in the room Sakura had taken from him. But that's not what was bothering him. He's nightmares would surely be coming to drag him off into the darkness; he was so sue of it. Madara had not made an appearance today, Madara had been absent for two days now. Sakura had prepared for bed hours ago, and was surely asleep. Tobi would be alone tonight.

Tobi's nightmares were nothing if not frequent. They thrived on making Tobi even crazier. So Tobi decided to stay awake, become an insomniac. Within an hour of saying that, he was asleep. _Damn! _He had really thought he could do it.

Tobi's nightmares would start of like a hazy dream, than all of a sudden, it looked like he was using the Sharigan. All color was lost, except red, black and white. Tobi hated those colors, but it got worst. Tobi would be holding a blood stained katana, houses were on fire. Everyone's dead cold eyes staring at him. Blood spattered on his clothes, and under his nails. The stench putrid, like acid.

And then the ground would collapse, and all was plunged into darkness. Still bloody, and in the dark Tobi would scream for help. But no words would come out. Instead, Tobi would be bombarded with insults, and accusations. The darkness was cursing him and suffocating him.

Before the darkness could kill him though, a little girl would appear. All in white, lighting up the dark hole, shooing away the demons. In her hands would be a knife. And with one look at him and she would dig the knife into him. Tobi would finally find his voice, but only to scream in agony.

Tobi woke up his eye searching around him. He was sweat drenched, and not in bed. That was normal, he usually found himself in different room in the building. He was in a corner shivering in cold sweat, his head throbbing and his heart aching. He could never recognize the little girl in the dream, and why she would stab him.

Sakura shot out of bed, a shuriken poised in her hand. She frowned, someone or something had screamed. Sakura walked slowly out of her room, she looked in to Tobi's but found no one. She panicked now, _where are you Tobi_, Sakura's thoughts screamed at her. Sakura ran down the rickety stairs, and searched for Tobi's chakra signature.

Tobi was hearing voices again, no wait that was wrong. It was one pure voice, a safe voice, a royally pissed off voice. "Tobi what the hell are you doing! You had me frightened to death!" Sakura said kneeling down in front oh him, and searching for wounds if there were any. "Tobi is sorry, Miss Sakura. Tobi never wanted to frighten you. Tobi is fine, Miss Sakura." But Tobi wasn't okay, she had touched him and he wanted more.

Sakura had said she would not cry, but seeing Tobi lost and confused got her all wound up. Tears fell down like rapid fire. Tobi was extremely shocked, Sakura was really crying. Tobi went to touch the tears, still confused and lost. "Tobi, tell me you won't scare me like that again. You can't leave me alone in this dark and scary house. I could never forgive you, if you did not promise me this one thing." Sakura said through her tears.

"Tobi won't do it ever again, Miss Sakura. Tobi had nightmares and got here. Tobi promises to never do that again. I promise." Tobi said quickly, gathering sakura up into his arms. Trying his best to stop her tears, before he started on his own. Sakura relaxed after awhile, and they both stayed there like that until morning. Throughout the whole night, as he held Sakura he whispered, "I promise."

………

**Fin**

**Quote: Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to love for, great enough to die for. – By Dag Hammarskjold **

**A/N:**** That was some hardcore emoness for you. Sorry for the delay, but Tobi was eating my computer again. BAD TOBI! Aww, oh well REVIEW! ByE**


	5. Chapter 5: A Thousand Miles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the songs or quotes!**

**Pairing: **Tobi/Sakura

**Rated: **T

**Words: **595

**Note:** _**hjhfdwd**_ Madara and _fhjfhsjd_ Thoughts

……………………………………………………………………………

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky   
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight 

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I   
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you... 

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight – By Vanessa Carlton

Chapter.5 A Thousand Miles

It was these days that Tobi loathed the most. Sakura wasn't always around to help Tobi, and he hated it. Sakura had become a constant in Tobi's dreary life. So when Sakura was gone, Tobi felt caged and unstable. Madara had warned Tobi not to get to attached, to just finish up with her.

Sakura could be miles away, doing **something** with **someone**. That was a sign of Tobi's attachment; he could not have this happen to him. It only got worst as the days wore on. Tobi had been in a discomfort since Sakura had entered the complex. When you were two men living in an old building, you didn't see very many women.

The sad part was Sakura was completely oblivious to Tobi's discomfort. The way he would have to hide the bulge, as not to offend her. Madara liked to strut around proudly, because he knew Tobi was well endowed. It had been like this for at least four or five months. But Tobi was strong, that's all he had to tell himself over and over again.

Even miles apart Sakura could only think about Tobi. How annoying, and so confusing. The first rule in a medic/therapists handbook (yes there was a handbook!) was never get involved with a patient. Whether they were crazy or sane, they were off limits. But lately Tobi was starting to get to her.

He was sweet and thoughtful, and never wished harm on anything or anyone. Tobi was innocent and all in all clueless. Tobi had a tendency to forget, and that frightened her. But it was the unstable Madara that scared her half to death. Madara was an inner demon to Tobi; he was the crazy dangerous one.

Sakura had a problem though, and it had to be solved. She couldn't keep living like this, spending weeks away from Konoha, and then spending weeks away from Tobi. He was her patient, her guinea pig to see if she would ever be a good therapist. But she had a responsibility to Konoha first and Tobi second. Sakura could not choose one over the other.

The thing was that Tobi was still a secret to Konoha. Sakura had told Tsunade that she was practicing her therapy on a patient faraway. It wasn't a lie, but not all of the truth. But at least Tsunade trusted her, and told Sakura's other friends she was on a mission. Sometimes Sakura felt bad about what she was doing, but Tobi eased that away right and quick.

Speaking of Tobi, Sakura had told him she would be there at 6:00 pm. Sakura looked at her watch, and swore it was 7:00 pm. Maybe Kakashi-sensei was finally rubbing off on her. Sakura sprinted now, her breathing rough and ragged as she pumped chakra to her legs. She only hoped Tobi didn't get to worried.

Worried was an understatement, Tobi was freaking out. Images of a hurt or even worst Sakura ran through his mind. Even Madara was a tiny; itty-bitty worried for their pink haired friend. This was nerve wracking. Why was Sakura late? Where was Sakura? And how much time did Tobi have to find her?

Before Tobi could take a step outside, Sakura collided right into him. Tobi's arms instinctively wrapped around her, her soft body crushed against his hard body. "Sorry I'm late," Sakura mumbled against Tobi's rock hard chest. Tobi just sighed contentedly against Sakura's neck. "Tobi is there something in your pants." _Damn_, Tobi was uncomfortable again. Madara laughed sadistically in the background.

………

**Fin**

**Quote: The only thing that makes life possible is permanent, intolerable uncertainty, not knowing what comes next. – By Ursula K. LeGuin **

**A/N:**** Poor Tobi, there's a snake in his pants. You would think that being part of the Uchiha clan who'd make him more controlled, but NO! Poor Tobi! ByE**


	6. Chapter 6: I Try

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, the songs or quotes!**

**Pairing: **Tobi/Sakura

**Rated: **T

**Words: **493

**Note:**_**jdhud**_ Madara and _sjwh_Thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………

Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together   
But wer,e not  
I play it off but I'm dreamin of you  
I'll keep it cool but I'm fiendin.  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear   
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke   
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near

I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
I may seem alright and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front  
I play it off but I'm dreamin of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near

Here is my confession   
May I be your possesion  
Boy I need your touch  
Your love kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny   
I play it off but im dreamin of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin  
I try to say good bye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near – By Macy Gray

Chapter.6 I Try

Sakura tried her best to make Tobi fess up about his nightmares. But to no avail, Tobi was stubborn and would not relent. Then again he had been pretty shaken up. It had frightened Sakura to find Tobi like that. Crunched up into a ball, and looking so tense and confused.

Maybe Tobi had the right to guard her from the nightmares he had. That didn't mean he could avoid her though. For a week now, Tobi had not come to dinner nor did he speak with her. Sakura would go insane without the human contact, she would end up talking to a log. That would just not do, she would try even harder to see Tobi.

Tobi didn't know how long he could take of not being around Sakura. _**"You know how to fuck up big kid,"**_ Madara growled angrily at Tobi. Tobi nodded in agreement, he didn't have much practice with women. But with Sakura, Tobi just felt his insides magically combust. But in a romantic way, if blowing up was romantic at all.

With Sakura, Tobi had no trouble talking or just being around her. Sakura cooked and cleaned, was kind and even though she had a bad temper was overall great. Well at least Madara seemed to like her, but his description of her was more explicit. For once Tobi really regretted avoiding her. But it was for her own good, he would probably jump her soon.

Sakura's plan was simple, a bit under handed but very necessary. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tobi! Help! Tobi please! Help!" Sakura screamed loudly. A flock of birds flew off in the distance squawking angrily at the disturbance of peace. Sakura just screamed more loudly.

The sound of feet slamming hurriedly down the stairs could be heard. Tobi looked frantic and worried, looking in all directions for any signs of danger. "Tobi is here. Tell Tobi what is the matter, Miss Sakura." Sakura pointed at the hairy offender, it's eight eyes blinking up at her tiredly. Tobi looked down, and squealed as he jumped behind Sakura.

Sakura's plan had backfired. _"Damn!"_ She shooed the spider away, Tobi relaxed after a moment. "Miss Sakura saved Tobi. How can Tobi repay you?!" Sakura looked at Tobi dubiously, she felt like hitting him over the head. "It was nothing Tobi, just a small spider," Sakura said, annoyed that her plan had not worked.

Sakura stormed away from a confused Tobi. She slammed her door shut, this world was messed up! But lately Sakura had been feeling something. Something odd, her feelings towards Tobi had shifted. Instead of friendship she was longing for something more. Everything was just off lately, but her feelings were getting really hard to ignore.

Lying was not in her best abilities. So faking indifference towards her feelings would be hard. At the moment, though she was still bummed out about her failed plan. How depressing.

…………

**Fin**

**Quote: It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. – By Andre Gide **

**A/N:** **Wow the awesome spider ninja attacks! I do love quotes a lot they help me with my feelings in the stories I write. So if you really don't like or care for them, remember that is only your opinion. REVIEW please! ByE. **


	7. Chapter 7: Naked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the songs or the quotes!**

**Pairing: Tobi/Sakura**

**Rated: M**

**Words: 679**

……………………………………………………………………………

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
This life is like a game sometimes

Then you came around me  
The walls just dissapeared  
Nothing to surround me  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up(oh)  
You've made me trust

chorus  
Cause I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And let the covers fall away  
Guess I never had someone like you  
To help me fit in my skin

chorus

I'm naked around you  
Does it show  
I'm naked around you

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through baby – By Avril Lavigne

Chapter.7 Naked

Her breathing escalated as Tobi pounded into her hot core. Her naked today squirmed under him, giving him Tobi more leverage to hit a sensitive spot. "Tobi!" she moaned in absolute pleasure. Tobi came with a grunt, spilling into her hotly. Tobi twirled a piece of pink hair, her name sweet on his lips as he said, "Sakura."

Tobi shot upwards from his bed, that dream had felt so real this time. Tobi had been having these dreams for the past few days. Each time brought him a little more closer to the edge, just to have Sakura push him off. It was so unfair; these dreams left him in a state of need. Madara had suggested a hooker, but that made them both disgusted. They wanted Sakura, and badly.

Tobi was so unsure of Sakura's feelings. Sometimes it seemed she liked him in that special way, and then she would retreat into herself. He would reach out and she wouldn't respond. What was a guy to do? Tobi could be patient, but for how long?

Sakura sighed, these days that's all she seemed to do. It was official, she had deep feelings for Tobi. They weren't shallow feelings, because she had never seen Tobi's face. They weren't desperate feelings, since she was still young and available. But they were warm, safe, exhilarating, dangerously deep feelings.

She should have known from the moment she had seen Tobi. From the first words he had spoken to her, from the moment her touched her gently. All those moments, and seven months later she finally understood her feelings. Sakura had had a few relationships in the past, but none as unique as this one. What was she saying? Tobi didn't even notice her feelings.

Every time she reached out, he would back away. She would reach out, and he would recoil back into himself. She knew he had issues, who didn't, but this one sided relationship was too much. Sakura wouldn't be pushy, but she would at least do something. She could be patient, for a while that is.

Tobi was afraid of his feelings sometimes, he tended to love to easily and to fiercely. His dreams were getting hard to ignore. Tobi could only see her face never her body. Maybe these dreams were more brutal than his nightmares. Tobi needed to do something; he rushed outside going into the forest.

Sakura had decided that she needed a relaxing and quiet bath. To finally release some tension and stress, and since Tobi would not help her in that category she would do it herself. Sakura had stripped down naked and eased herself into the warm pond. She had found it on her many treks around the forest. She didn't even realize a chakra signature approaching.

Tobi stopped in his tracks, seeing that familiar pink hair. And a wide expanse of the porcelain white skin of her back. Madara urged Tobi to find a better hiding spot, and for some reason Tobi actually listened. He hid in a tree, covering himself with branches and hiding his chakra. Tobi watched intently, practically drooling.

Sakura grabbed her wash clothe rubbing soap onto it and running it over her arms and back. Tobi watched as the clothe brushed over Sakura's rosy nipples, watching as it dipped into the water to wash her privates. Tobi inched forward on the branch, ignoring the way it bent for his weight. His eyes trailing over her body, following the trail the clothe was making. Sakura ran it over her smooth, shapely legs.

Tobi inched forward a bit more, not hearing the soft crack of the wood. Then all of a sudden the branch snapped loudly drawing Sakura's gaze to Tobi's form falling right into the water in front of her. A blush broke out onto Sakura's cheeks as she jumped up out of the water, grabbing her towel and covering herself. "Tobi what are you doing, **you** **perv**!" Sakura screeched. Tobi sighed; he now had a body to put to that face in his dreams.

…………

**Fin **

**Quote: The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself. – By Oscar Wilde**

**A/N:**** Jiraiya's new apprentice. LOL! So if my chapters are small, but I try to get as much important stuff in to get you to read more. And I'm really lazy. ByE! P.S: REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8: I Need You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the songs or quotes!**

**Pairing: Tobi/Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 609**

………………………………………………………………………………

I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

I need you like water, like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through  
I need you  
No

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again, oh yeah  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do oh-oh

I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
Oh-oh-ho-oh  
Ooh-ooh  
I need you, oh-oh-oh  
I need you – By Leanne Rhymes

Chapter.8 I Need You

The forest floor was damp and moldy, that was the first thought running through Tobi's mind. Second was the gaping whole on the side of his chest, leaking fresh red sticky blood onto the forest floor. His clothes were drenched in his blood, crusting over his cold flesh. The forest seemed to quiet, no life seemed to be breathing at that moment. Tobi tried to remember how he had gotten here, how he had been wounded so close to his heart.

**-Flashback-**

_Leaf-nin were everywhere in every branch and in every pathway. Tobi was not sure of what they wanted but had a pretty good idea, they were after him because of Sakura. Sakura hadn't gone back to her village for three months now and Tsunade had gotten worried. They attacked, and Tobi had no way of winning this battle. A critical stab wound to his side, and they retreated. Tobi had been mad at Sakura for all of a second before whispering, "I need you." _

**-End Flashback-**

Sakura looked at Tsunade angrily, Tsunade now knew of her little secret. "Why Sakura, would you lie to Konoha about an S-class criminal? Hiding an Akatsuki member was a dumb move." Sakura was still bubbling with anger as she spoke, "Tobi is not a threat to Konoha, Tsunade-sama. I know this very well; maybe it was a dumb move to keep him a secret. But I love him!" Before Sakura could stop the words they had poured out. Tsunade took a swig of her sake, looking at Sakura with a knowing smile.

"Tobi may not be a threat, but not telling of your secret mission was a big mistake." Tsunade looked regretful as she said her next sentence. "Leaf-nin were sent to dispatch of Tobi." Sakura looked horrified and pale; tears welled up in her greens eyes knowing what Tsunade was secretly hinting at. Tobi might be dead, Sakura ran out of the office rushing to the gates of Konoha.

The more Sakura ran the more the realization of what she said to Tsunade hit her. She loved Tobi and he might be dead right about now. That thought alone got her to move faster, the chakra in her system going into overdrive. This secret could have cost her so much, and her heart burst in pain with that thought. She really was selfish and it would cost her so much, she could never pay it all back.

Tobi lay there on the floor, his legs had gone numb and he heard footsteps up ahead. Maybe it was Sakura, hope soared through him and some feeling came back into his legs. He was glad that it was her, but what he saw almost killed him. Her body was shaking, her pink hair a mess and her breathing labored. But what got to him was her green eyes; there was so much love and worry it could choke a man.

Her hands glowed with green healing chakra as she pressed them to the wound. When she was done, she laid her head on his chest gently sobbing. Tobi wouldn't die, not for today. Tobi's arm's wrapped around Sakura, his hands running over her back. Somehow Tobi had been lucky enough to get such a great women by his side.

Sakura looked at Tobi; her lips parting as she finally spoke. "Tobi I'm so sorry. I was selfish, and kept you a secret, but that could have cost you your life. It won't happen again, because I'll always need you in my life." Okay, so maybe this all sounded sappy, but to Tobi it was a good enough speech. The only thing is, Tobi doubted Sakura wanted him to pass out afterwards.

…………

**Fin**

**Quote: If you reveal your secrets to the wind you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees. – By Kahlil Gibran **

**A/N:**** Hi, so I know that really sappy. But we can't always laugh and point at Tobi, there has to be some seriousness. REVIEW! ByE. **


	9. Chapter 9: Note!

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Sorry people I had to do that. So, this is a NOTE from the ****AUTHOR****. I'm dearly sorry for the hard blow I am about to dish out, it must be done. I am going to be extremely busy this weekend, I said I was going to update the rest of the fic this weekend be I must postpone it. My cousin is taking me to a play on Saturday and I'm staying the night, so my weekend is packed solid. Do not worry though; when I come back I will try to update around March 1 or 2, somewhere around there. **

**P.S: After "Therapy" is done, I will do the request of **overlordofnobodies**for an inoXchouji fic. So watch out for that all you InoCho fans! ByE;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Body's a Wonderland

**A/N:**** So I know I said that I wouldn't update so quick. Well somehow, I got some strength and got up off my lazy ass. This is a gift to all you who reviewed and even to the ones who read my fic. I thank you all for your encouragement and love, so this is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the songs or quotes. **

**Pairing: **Tobi/Sakura

**Rated: **M

**Words: **583

………………………………………………………………………………

We got the afternoon   
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland   
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland   
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland

Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes 

Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland – By John Mayor

Chapter.9 Body's a Wonderland

After months of sexual tension, it was good to go home/old building and let it all out. She was only slightly surprised at Tobi's ferocity, his hands rough and demanding. Sakura's back pressed against the hard wall as Tobi ripped off her shirt, and she pushed his pants down. While he was pinching and tweaking her breasts, Sakura was running her hand over his hard shaft. Tobi moaned and Sakura purred.

They somehow made it to Tobi's bed, crashing down on it. Clothes flew in all directions until they were both butt naked, well except for Tobi's mask. This was the moment of truth, after years of never showing what was under his mask Sakura would see. That made him vulnerable, but he trusted Sakura. Tobi's hands were shaking as he reached for his mask, but Sakura stopped him by putting her hands over his.

The room was silent as Sakura's small hands pulled the mask off gently. The mask fell away unnoticed as Sakura looked at Tobi's face. There was a long gory scar over his right eye, his sharingan shut off to show dark brown eyes. Sakura ran her hands down his cheek, tracing the scar and pushing her hands into his thick hair. All the while never breaking contact with his eyes.

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes and placed her soft lips on his. Before she could pull away to see his reaction, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Her cry of shock was muffled as Tobi pushed her down onto the bed, still kissing her bruisingly. His mouth descending upon Sakura's small breast, biting and tugging on her rosy buds. Sakura almost passed out when Tobi's tongue plunged into her hot core, white-hot pleasure passed before her eyes.

Sakura cried out as Tobi swirled his tongue inside of her, tugging at her nub. That made her jump off the edge, as her orgasm rocked her body. Sakura had no time to relax though as Tobi plunged inside of her, this time with his shaft. Sakura almost screamed in pleasure, but Tobi crushed her lips with his own. Tobi pumped in and out of her harder, making her arch every time with his deep thrusts.

Orgasm after orgasm, and Tobi never seemed to get tired. But then again years of no sex or women did that to a guy. As night drew near though his body seemed to relax. Sometimes during the night, Tobi would wake up and want her again, and Sakura was happy to oblige. Discovering each other's bodies was anything but boring, they both liked to learn what pleased one another.

Sakura watched now as Tobi slept, his head pressed snugly against her chest. His arms around her waist, tight and possessive. She had been shocked at how handsome Tobi had been; his looks could not be compared. However, she now knew why he his behind a mask. Were all dead sexy men disfigured?

But his scar took nothing away from his looks, and she loved him no matter what. Tobi woke up again hard and demanding as he turned her over to mount her from behind. Her whole body shook with the new position, feeling things she had never felt before. New sensations and new exciting emotions. And just like before they fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be another day, another day to feel and be touched. But for now falling asleep with Tobi inside of her made her feel whole.

…………

**Fin**

**Quote: But seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already. – By Waiter Rant**

**A/N:**** That's hot, as Paris Hilton would say. A little lemon for those who have been waiting for it to finally happen. GO TOBI! After this chapter, it will take me some time to update so that warning note was telling some truth. Hope you liked it. REVIEW! Please. ByE;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Iris

**A/N:**** I'm baaack. And you know you love it! Sorry for the long awaited comeback from the dead. I just found out that I probably haven't updated since the ice age. My long awaited return must have all my fans (boys and girls) squealing. I know you must all hate me for not updating, but I swear my reasons are convincing. Well not really, I was just a lazy ass and got tired. But I finally got back from outer space baby, and loving it! Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the songs or the quotes!**

**Pairing: **(By now you must all know) Tobi/Sakura

**Rated: **T (for terrific!)

**Words: **576

……………………………………………………………………………

Verse 1

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Verse 2

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight   
Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Verse 3

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am – By The Goo Goo Dolls

**Chapter.10 Iris **

Maybe it hadn't been the best idea, but Tobi had forced her into it. Sakura could do without the humiliation. Really out of all the moments in her life, she could do without this moment in her life. She could just see Ino laughing her ass off. Sometimes Tobi was too cute, it was his own form of blackmail.

So what was Tobi's great idea? To go and talk to Tsunade and clear the air. The air did not need clearing! For Kami sake, this was terribly, horribly bad. But Tobi had insisted on going back to Konoha and talking to the Hokage herself,

She had argued and fought hard with excuses and protests like; "She tried to shish kabob you!" And excuses like; "I have to clean the building again, I can't go," yeah she knew that one sucked. But she was desperate to convince Tobi out of his dumbass decision. The fates were not smiling down upon her, like usual. They could be so cruel and uncaring sometimes.

Sakura watched as Tobi walked through the gates of Konoha, she trailed along behind him. I t wasn't hard to find the Hokage Tower since it was huge and extremely obvious. Tobi walked into the Hokage's office. Sakura still trailing behind and wondering where Tobi had gotten so much confidence. Maybe Madara had snuck out to play.

Tsunade looked up from the papers she had been signing. Tsunade looked to the side of Tobi to see Sakura, she looked curious and amused. Tobi disturbed the silence between Sakura and Tsunade with a clearing of his throat. "Tobi would like to warn you of the up coming assault of words. Tobi is mad that you put Tobi and Sa…." Tsunade interrupted Tobi's angry words.

"I would like to point out that you are talking to your **superior**. Further, more what the hell's up your **ass**! Why are you angry, I should be the angry one? While you two were frolicking in the flowers for months, I was covering Sakura's ass. Sakura went behind my back and helped a potential threat to our village. You're lucky I didn't take offence and kick her out of Konoha. Now you were saying Tobi." Tsunade folded her hands on her desk and gave Tobi a sickeningly sweet smile.

Tobi and Sakura blinked a few times before Tobi spoke again. "Tobi is not a potential threat," Tobi said sounding hurt and offended. Sakura slapped a hand to her head, Tsunade chuckled lightly. Sakura and Tobi made odd couple; this would certainly be an interesting chat. Tsunade was listening, doing paperwork was boring anyway.

Oddly, after a few hours, Tobi and Sakura were shown out, and Tsunade was still in a good mood. It was weird finding out that your shisoo and your boyfriend actually had a few things in common. Sakura had pretty much sat there in stupefied horror at the bonding of two totally different people. But I guess they did have one thing in common, and that was Sakura. Still finding that shocking fact out was freaky.

As Tobi and Sakura exited, the Hokage Tower Tobi cocked his head to the side in thought. She was sorry to say this, but that was never a good thing. Before had been a perfect example of Tobi's great thinking powers. "Tobi thinks that now we should go talk to your friends Sakura." Without even a thought, Sakura screamed out, "**NO!**"

…………

**Fin**

**Quote: Be still when you have nothing to say; when genuine passion moves you, say what you've got to say, and say it hot. – By D.H Lawrence**

**A/N:**** Yay I got this chapter done! I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting, but it did make you want me to update more. So in the end it was all worth it. After this chapter it's all done. WAAW! But don't worry I still got tones of ideas stalking up. I'm never really gone, am I. ByE;) REVIEW! Please.**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Gonna Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the quotes or the songs! **

**Pairing: **(Obviously) Tobi/Sakura

**Rated: **T

**Words: **747

………………………………………………………………………………

Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees.

Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.

He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeans  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true. 

_[Chorus_  
Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.

Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end.

_[Chorus _– By Jennifer Love Hewitt

Chapter.11 I'm Gonna Love You

No relationship could be described, there were far too many to analyze. Tobi and Sakura's relationship may have looked unhealthy, but in fact, it was strong and resilient. About a year ago, she had found Tobi, lost and confused, dirty and unloved. Sakura was no superhero, but you could say she had saved Tobi from utter destruction. She probably could have healed Tobi with one word, but it had taken her sometime to realize that.

After everything had settled down it was good to relax a bit. She still had to update once a month to Tsunade in secret letters. There was the letter about the old building finally crumbling to the ground, it was a sign saying they should move or the house finally had enough of life. There was the letter about there new little country house a few miles away from the debris of the old building. Sakura knew she would miss the people of Konoha; after all, it had been her home for most of her childhood.

Still she had a new home to go to, Tobi's heart always welcoming. That's not to say they didn't fight like normal couples, trust me they did. Whoever said makeup sex could make everything better was a genius in relationships. So maybe she wouldn't be getting her PHD in therapy, but she didn't mind. She had found a job in a small hospital to occupy her time, and rake in some money.

The greatest thing of all was that now Tobi never wore that orange pumpkin of a mask anymore. Maybe it had something to do with her, and maybe it was because he was starting over. Either way she was happy, he was happy, and sex was great. Eventually she had told her friends about her love affair, but she was glad Tobi wasn't there. I t had been awkward and brutal to tell your friends you were dating an ex-Akatsuki member.

But like all angry words and empty threats, it blew over. She wouldn't have changed her mind anyway. And Tobi without his mask was to hard to resist on any accounts. Like she had said before, it was nice to relax a bit. But it was even more hilarious when she told Ino she was dating an Uchiha, she has been so jealous.

Sakura didn't care if Tobi was an Uchiha or not, he was no Sasuke. And even if she had always said she'd end up with Uchiha Sasuke, she still had an Uchiha. Love was an odd thing, one moment you were floating on air the next second you were being tossed down the current. But love could not be defined, even if it was in the dictionary. If someone had told her she would fall in love with a half crazed psycho, she would have burst out laughing.

She had decided that this would be her last letter to Tsunade Sakura would instead rite once a year. Maybe Tsunade would be made, but writing this letter was hard enough. Sakura bit the pen in thought; she had found a shady tree to write under. This letter was very important, and had to be written with care. Sakura tapped the paper with her pen, finally her thought flowed onto the paper.

Dear Tsunade-sama and friends,

I have written this letter to tell you that writing once a month won't be happening. I know what your thinking, but hear me out. I would like to write once a year, at least then I'll have more to write about. Don't worry I'm not abandoning Konoha, I've found a hospital/clinic to work in. I'm happy here with Tobi, so I haven't gone insane….yet. Just kidding! But seriously let's be realistic here for a moment. I was never good at being a therapist, I broke the most important rule there is. Never get involved with a patient. You can sell my apartment, and tell Naruto to lay off the ramen. Maybe even convince Kakashi-sensei to put that smutty book down, even if he says it's a novel of epic proportions. All I really wanted to guys to know was that….I'm happy and safe. I've found a home in Tobi that I doubt I'll ever give up. Bye, until next years update.

Sincerely,

Your cherry blossom, Sakura

…………

**The End**

**Quote: A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it. – By George Moore **

**A/N:**** So this is the end of "Therapy", I have worked very hard to make this story even if the chapters are short. I hope you enjoyed this random burst of crack, I know I did. Till my next fic, (hint: Fine Dinning) I bid you farewell. ByE;)**


End file.
